vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Shroompocalypse
Shroompocalypse |location = * Mushroom Forest (start) * Mushtropolis |time_limit = N/A |waves = 10 (with 1 bonus wave) |lives = 1 per wave (Players who died during a wave will respawn when the next wave starts) |mobs_involved = * Baby Shroom (Lv. 8) * Tough Baby Shroom (Lv. 11) * Shroom (Lv. 10) * Poisoned Shroom (Lv. 15) * Elder Shroom (Lv. 13) * Sage Shroom |main_currency = Golden Mushroom |player_count = 4-6 |level_required = 10+}} Shroompocalypse is a wave-survival tower-defense minigame in Vesteria. Overview The objective in Shroompocalypse is to safeguard the Lil Shroomie Cage from being destroyed by the Shroom invaders. There are ten waves in total, followed by a bonus wave containing a Giant Elder Shroom, which can be killed to obtain a large amount of Golden Mushrooms. Golden Mushrooms are the main currency for the Shroompocalypse game mode. They can be dropped by any mob in the mode and can be used to purchase consumables and scrolls from the merchant in Mushroom Forest. Mushtropolis has three once-walled off pathways where the Shrooms will attack. In addition, some Shrooms will attack off-path, descending directly next to the cage. Strategy The Lil Shroomie Cage has a total of 6,990 HP. Allowing that to reduce down to zero will result in a defeat. A common strategy for Shroompocalypse with 4-player parties is to send one player each to the three branches where the shrooms mainly attack, while one person (preferably a mage) stays behind and deals with the ambushes from Baby Shrooms and Poisoned Shrooms in the middle. When a shroom ends up reaching the cage and starts attacking it, it is highly recommended to eliminate the shroom as quickly as possible. Potshots from multiple shrooms can build up over time and, if left unchecked, will result in a dire situation for the party to deal with in upcoming waves, especially Wave 9. Wave 9, the penultimate wave, is generally considered to be the hardest in the minigame. Before the wave begins, it is advised that party members band together in the center of the arena, allowing the six ambushing parties of mushrooms to clump together next to the cage before using area attacks with heavy damage (Execute, Thundercall/Magic Bomb, Ground Slam) to finish them off in one fell swoop. In the bonus wave, the Lil Shroomie Cage is immune to any form of damage because the game already counts Wave 10 as the final wave. As such, players can deal with the Giant Elder Shroom leisurely without having to worry about the health of the cage. Wave Overview When the timer for a wave expires, the next wave will immediately begin. All previously-deceased teammates will respawn, but any remaining mobs from the previous waves won't be killed off. Trivia * The word "Shroompocalypse" is a portmanteau of two words: "Mushroom" and "Apocalypse". ** Mushroom enemies in Vesteria are generally referred to as "Shrooms", hence the "Shroom" part. * This is the first wave-survival sub-game in Vesteria. Category:Mechanics Category:Dungeons